1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistively programmable materials, such as phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and other materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in read-write optical disks. These materials have at least two solid phases, including for example a generally amorphous solid phase and a generally crystalline solid phase. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change.
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, also can be caused to change phase by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from crystalline state to amorphous state. The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and of the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, so that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element. The terms “set” and “reset” are arbitrarily chosen relative to operation of a memory cell and are used herein only for purposes of convenient discussion.
Problems have arisen in manufacturing such devices with very small dimensions, and with variations in process that meet tight specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. One problem associated with the small dimensions of phase change cells has arisen because of the thermal conductivity of materials surrounding the active region. In order to cause phase transitions, the temperature of the active region in the phase change material must reach phase transition thresholds. However, heat generated by the current through the material is conducted away by surrounding structures. This conduction of heat away from the active region in the phase change material slows down the heating effect of the current and interferes with the operation to change the phase. Prior art technologies address this problem by forming thermally insulating barriers around the phase change material. In one approach, a sealed void is formed surrounding the memory material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,704 by Chen, entitled PHASE CHANGE MEMORY DEVICE EMPLOYING THERMALLY INSULATING VOIDS.
The formation of thermally insulating voids around the phase change material provides excellent thermal insulation. However, prior art processes for forming such voids are difficult and unreliable, and not very well positioned relative to the active region of the phase change memory elements.
It is desirable therefore to method for manufacturing a phase change memory cell with thermally insulating voids that is practical to implement, and accurately positions the voids adjacent the active regions.